


What's Your Wish ?

by Lolywonderland



Category: Code: Realize
Genre: Cut Scene, F/M, Love, Man/Woman Relationship, Original Story - Freeform, Short Story, Sweet, Wedding Night
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolywonderland/pseuds/Lolywonderland
Summary: "Le gentleman voleur, Arsène Lupin, promets de te faire mienne ce soir"Je n'avais pas encore comprit la signification des mots de Lupin à ce moment là. Mais le soir venu, je ne l'ai compris que trop bien.Notre courte histoire se déroule donc juste après l'Extra Story de Lupin dans le jeu original.





	What's Your Wish ?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: L'intégralité de l'univers et des personnages appartiennent au studio Factory et à leur(s) artiste(s) respective(s). 
> 
> Hello mes lapins! 
> 
> Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle petit fiction basée cette fois-ci sur l'Otome Game "Code Realize: Guardian of Rebirth", et plus précisément sur l'Extra Story de Arsène Lupin. Yup, une scène entre un homme et une femme comme quoi tout arrive. Après avoir visualiser et lu la toute dernière tirade de Lupin, j'ai été, comme qui dirait, frustrée comme rarement xD Du coup vu que je ne voulais pas m'arrêter sur une simple "promesse" d'une scène qu'on ne verra absolument jamais, j'ai donc imaginée cette sorte d'AfterStory. 
> 
> Après, contrairement aux histoires que j'ai pû écrite jusqu'ici, je voulais faire une scène très soft et romantique. Je ne voulais pas mettre l'accent uniquement sur le smut, surtout au vue de la relation entre Cardia et Lupin. Et autant dans des histoires Yaoi, j'arrive à poussé le smut assez loin. Autant quand il s'agit de couples H/F, alors là mon côté fleur bleue il ressort un MAX! Je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance~~
> 
> Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^^

« Le gentleman voleur, Arsène Lupin, promets de te faire mienne ce soir »

Au début, j’avais interprété la phrase de Lupin comme une plaisanterie, une tirade théâtrale semblable à celles qui clamaient lors d’un de ses exploits. Je n’avais pas immédiatement comprit la signification profonde des mots de Lupin à ce moment là. Mais le soir venu, je ne l’ai comprit que trop bien. 

Plusieurs mois s’étaient écoulés depuis les derniers incidents impliquant l’organisation Twilight. Les garçons avaient pour la plupart quittés le manoir, y comprit Saint-Germain qui en était le propriétaire d’origine. Lupin et moi avions alors commencés à y vivre ensemble, avec la compagnie de Sisi. Un voleur, une femme avec un joyau à la place du cœur, et un chien avec une prothèse mécanique. C’était un trio des plus étranges. Par ailleurs, dés l’instant où nous n’avons été plus que trois, Sisi avait alors commencé à s’attacher à Lupin. Au début, c’était des caresses passagères, et puis doucement, Sisi avait commencé à suivre Lupin partout où il allait. Il le suivait comme son ombre. 

Ce soir là, je me trouvais dans ma chambre assise sur son lit face à la fenêtre, avec Sisi paisiblement endormi sur mes genoux. Jusqu’à il y a peu, je n’avais encore jamais eu l’occasion de caresser Sisi, à cause de mon poison. Ce miracle était désormais possible grâce aux connaissances et à l’aide de Victor. Tout en caressant la petite boule dormante, mon regard observait le ciel nocturne. D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, ce ciel était semblable à celui que je voyais autrefois depuis ma chambre, dans le manoir de mon père à Wales. Aujourd’hui, ce même ciel me semblait plus magnifique que jamais. 

Mes pensées devinrent toutes aussi changeantes que le ciel étoilé. En vérité, j’avais encore du mal à réaliser et à accepter ce que j’étais en train de vivre. Arsène Lupin, ce gentleman voleur tellement parfait en tout point, était aujourd’hui à mes côtés non plus en tant qu’ami, mais en tant que fiancée. C’était fou… invraisemblable. 

Dépourvue de sentiment… dépourvue d’âme… de cœur… Incapable d’aimer ou de toucher. Mon existence toute entière était un blasphème envers l’humanité. Tout du moins, on s’était farouchement évertuer à me le faire croire. Mais Lupin, lui, m’avait aimé et accepté telle que j’étais depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. Rien qu’en pensant à lui, mon cœur, l’Horologium, battait fort dans ma poitrine. C’était étrange de constater qu’un cœur aussi artificiel que le mien puisse réagir de la même manière qu’un cœur humain.   
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je suis revenue à la réalité et j’ai alors constaté que Lupin n’était pas encore arrivé. Juste après le dîner, je lui ai expressément demandé de prendre un bain pour se réchauffer. Il avait beau s’être changé immédiatement en rentrant au manoir, je ne tenais pas à le voir tomber malade. J’ai alors délicatement déplacé Sisi sur les draps, tout en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, et je me suis ensuite dirigé vers la valise que m’avait jadis offert Lupin, lors de ma venue au manoir. 

Avant de partir, Impey, Victor, Saint-Germain, et même Van Helsing, m’avait chacun laissé un présent. Un livre de recettes pour Impey. Deux petits révolvers, un étui ceinture (à attacher autour de la cuisse), ainsi que des balles pour Van Helsing. Plusieurs boîtes de remèdes pour Victor. Et enfin, une longue robe de nuit en soie nacrée pour Saint-Germain.   
Ma main alla effleurer le tissu de la robe avant de la saisir et de la porter jusque devant le miroir. J’ai ensuite placé de sorte que la pièce de tissu soit juste devant moi. Dans le miroir, l’illusion du port était parfaite. Lors de mes nombreuses sorties en ville, je voyais souvent des jeunes femmes essayées des vêtements de la sorte dans les boutiques. La coupe de la robe était telle que l’Horologium était totalement dévoilée. Mais impossible d’en être certaine… sans la porter. 

Comme je le pensais, le décollé de la robe tombait exactement en dessous de la gem. J’ai ensuite observé ma nouvelle apparence dans le miroir. Et pour la première fois, l’image qui m’était renvoyé ne m’a pas révulsé. Non. Au contraire. Pour la toute première fois, je me suis trouvé belle. Était-ce ainsi que Lupin me voyait, comme celle qui se reflétait dans le miroir ? Était-ce vraiment moi… ?

Finalement, Lupin arriva et toqua à la porte de la chambre. En parfait gentleman qu’il était, il attendit quelques instants que l’accès lui soit accordé et entra dans la pièce. Cela eût d’ailleurs pour effet de réveiller Sisi. Dés qu’il vît Lupin, il descendit du lit et sautilla joyeusement vers lui pour réclamer des caresses de ce dernier. Lupin le prit dans ses bras et exauça le petit animal. Ils étaient adorables ensemble. J’étais certaine que Sisi considérait maintenant Lupin non plus comme un ami, mais comme son maître légitime. De la même manière qu’il n’avait pas eu peur de moi, avait-il comprit que Lupin était important pour moi ? Sans doute. Impey avait encore du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir être accepté à son tour par Sisi.

Tout en le caressant, Lupin releva la tête et ne découvrit que bien après la tenue dans laquelle je me trouvais. Le rose lui monta aux joues. 

« Lupin ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Ai-je demandé, inquiète devant le soudain changement de teinte de Lupin. 

-Oh, non ce n’est rien. C’est juste que… je ne t’aie encore jamais vu porter cette robe avant. » Répondit-il. 

-C’est Saint-Germain qu’il me l’a offert, avant son départ. » J’attendis un instant et j’ai demandé timidement. « Elle… ne me vas pas ?

-Si, au contraire. Tch, quel renard ce comte. » Lupin rumina dans son coin. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et parle de nouveau. « Tu es magnifique Cardia »

Mon visage rougit à cette déclaration. L’instant suivant, Lupin fît sortir Sisi de la chambre. Sisi semblait triste d’être ainsi mis à l’écart et son petit regard attristé me faisait de la peine. Afin de rassurer l’animal, Lupin lui caressa affectueusement la tête. Il tenait visiblement à ce que lui et moi soyons seuls. Aussi connaissant Sisi, j’étais convaincue qu’il trouverait à s’occuper dans le manoir, même en étant seul. Sans doute allait-il finir par s’endormir devant le feu de cheminée.

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et seule la lumière de la lampe à gaz nous éclairait, faisant baigner la chambre dans une douce lumière orangée. Lupin se tenait devant moi, un tendre sourire illuminait son visage. 

« Cardia, est-ce que tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? » Demanda t-il simplement. Notre première rencontre…

-Oui. Lorsque tu m’as sauvée de la garde royale, à Wales. » Comment pourrais-je oublier ce moment ? Sans Lupin… sans son aide, jamais je n’aurai pû découvrir ce monde ni rencontrer Victor, Impey, Van Helsing, Saint-Germain, Delly et Sisi. Tous ces moments passés ensemble, à rire et pleurer, à se battre pour protéger et sauver l’un des nôtres. Jamais je n’aurai pû vivre tout cela sans Lupin. En dérobant la gem qui me servait de cœur, ce gentleman si parfait m’avait offert une seconde naissance. Un second souffle, une nouvelle vie…un nouvel espoir. Il sourit, satisfait de ma réponse. 

-Exact. Et lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans la forêt, je t’avais promis d’exaucer un de tes souhaits, en échange de ton cœur.

-Un… de mes souhaits ? » Qu’avais-je souhaité ? Il s’était passé tellement de choses aussi incroyables qu’insensées en si peu de temps que la réponse ne me revint pas immédiatement. 

En me remémorant la scène, mes joues se mirent à rougir contre ma volonté. J’avais souhaité… pouvoir le toucher. Le sentir près de moi et ressentir sa chaleur. L’absence de contact était la seule chose m’empêchant de me sentir pleinement humaine, à l’époque comme jusqu’à il y a peu. Toujours en voyant ma réaction, Lupin continuait de me sourire tendrement. D’ordinaire, il m’aurait taquiné pour cela comme cet après-midi. Mais pas ce soir. Non, au lieu de cela, il prit délicatement ma main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

J’avais lu quelque chose de similaire dans un livre, lorsque je me trouvais encore dans mon ancien manoir. C’était un geste de courtoisie entre un gentleman et une lady. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, cela s’appelait « un baisemain ».

Pourtant la façon dont Lupin embrassait ma main n’avait rien d’un simple geste de courtoisie à mon égard. Son geste semblait traduire bien plus que cela. Ses lèvres semblaient danser sur ma peau. Depuis que je le connais, Lupin m'avait toujours traité avec douceur et délicatesse, en parfait gentleman qu’il était. Il releva enfin la tête et vît mon visage rouge de gêne et de surprise. Constat qui eût pour effet de le faire rire. Lupin vint alors caresser tout doucement ma joue de porcelaine. Ses pupilles or brillaient d’une étrange lueur. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Lupin ? » ai-je demandé, curieuse. J'aimais découvrir chacune de ses faces cachées et chaque nouvelle expression que pouvait arborer son visage. Et celle-ci m’était totalement étrangère. 

-Ça me coûte de l’admettre, mais sans l’aide de Victor je n’aurai jamais été capable de te toucher comme je le fais aujourd’hui. Et ce soir, j’ai bien l’intention de tenir ma promesse » Lupin parlait avec détermination. Pourtant son visage ne semblait pas suivre ses mots. Il rougissait ? 

-Lupin, tu- » Il détourna aussitôt le regard, sans me laisser le temps de terminer ma phrase. 

-N-ne dis rien, s’il te plaît. C’est déjà assez gênant, même pour moi. »

Il était gêné ? Lui ? Le grand Arsène Lupin ? Pourquoi ? Finalement, il daigna me regarder et éclaircit sa gorge avant de parler de nouveau, toujours en rougissant toutefois. C’était assez rare et mignon de le voir ainsi essayer de garder sa contenance habituelle, même lorsque son visage traduisait le contraire de ses actes.

« Cardia » Lupin guida ma main vers le haut de son corps et l’apposa contre lui. Même à travers les vêtements, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur traverser le tissu jusqu’à la paume de ma main. Son cœur battait tout aussi vite que le mien. « Je t’en prie. Fais ce que tu veux de moi. 

-Eh… ? » Ce que je voulais de lui… ?

-Si tu souhaites me toucher, alors touches-moi. Si tu souhaites sentir ma chaleur, alors sois libre d’enlever ces vêtements qui entravent ton chemin. Ce soir, je suis tout à toi, my Lady »

Dés l’instant où j’avais ouvert les yeux dans ce monde, je n’avais jamais été capable de touche quoi que ce soit. Ni rien, ni personne. Pas une seule fois dans toute mon existence. Mais cette main qui avait délicatement prit et guidé la mienne jusqu’à lui me fît réaliser que ce rêve était désormais possible. Pas seulement dans mes rêves, mais dans la réalité. Ma nouvelle réalité. Ce geste allait au-delà de tout ce que j’avais pû imaginer et espérer jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Arsène Lupin, le plus grand et le plus gentleman des voleurs, s’offrait à moi. 

Timidement, ma main défît en premier lieu le nœud papillon qui ornait son cou. Après qu’il soit tombé en silence sur le sol, mes doigts ouvrirent un à un les boutons de la veste, du veston, et pour finir de sa chemise dévoilant ainsi la peau de Lupin. Il y avait à peine quelques heures, j’ai vu sa peau nue pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre. Les circonstances étaient maintenant différentes… tout comme l’expression de Lupin. Son corps tremblait sous mon contact. 

« Je n’y arrive pas… » Murmura t-il doucement, la voix douce et le visage rougissant. Mais son sourire, lui, resta inchangé. 

-C’est…désagréable ? » La sensation de bien-être n’était probablement pas réciproque. En voulant éloigner ma main de son torse, Lupin la saisit et la porta à son visage. Ses joues étaient chaudes. Non, elles étaient brûlantes…Oh non… !

-Ce n’est pas ton poison, Cardia. Et ton contact est tout sauf désagréable. Il me fait perdre la tête. » Ses lèvres glissèrent sur ma main, au creux de ma paume. Son regard dorée tremblait et luisait étrangement. « Cardia, ce soir je peux t’offrir bien plus qu’une simple caresse. Tu comprends ? »

Plus qu’une simple caresse. Ma main alla se posé sur l’Horologium. Quelque part au fond de moi, la poupée empoisonnée que j’étais…et que je suis toujours aujourd’hui, demeurait présente. Et si mon poison refaisait surface ? Et si je lui faisais du mal ? Que je finissais par le blesser ? En vérité, m’était-il seulement possible de goûter aux plaisirs charnels des humains ? Comment le pourrais-je…moi qui ne suis pas humaine. L’instant suivant ma réflexion, Lupin me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusque sur le lit. Il termina de retirer sa veste et se positionna au dessus de moi. 

« Il ne m’arrivera rien, ma princesse. Et puis, c’est moi qui devrais m’inquiéter pour ton bien-être, et non l’inverse. » Dit-il simplement avant de m’embrasser. D’abord mes lèvres, puis les siennes glissèrent sur ma peau, du front jusqu’aux joues, en passant par mes yeux. Puis il releva la tête, son regard semblait traduire « Tu vois ? Tu n’as rien à craindre ». Sa main caressa mon visage. « Cardia, quel est ton souhait ?

-Quoi ?

-Quel qu’il soit, je me suis juré d’exaucer chacun de tes rêves et de tes désirs. Si tu souhaites simplement me regarder, alors je ne bougerai pas. Si tu souhaites en rester là, alors je partirai » Il ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quelque part au fond de moi, une petite voix en réclamait davantage. Il plongea ses orbes dorés une nouvelle fois dans mon regard et renouvela sa demande. « Quel est ton souhait ? »

La réponse était évidente. Elle l’avait toujours été…

« Lupin… je veux te toucher »

___0o0___

Après ma demande, Lupin avait prit soin de me délester de ma robe et fît de même pour lui. Lui et moi étions désormais pleinement visibles aux yeux de l’autre. Et aux yeux de Lupin, l’Horologium était totalement exposé. Le lendemain de notre rencontre, lorsqu’il m’avait alors demandé si l’Horologium était bien réel, je n’avais pas hésité une seconde à me dévêtir devant lui. Il s’était d’ailleurs offusqué de voir qu’une Lady se dévoilait aussi facilement devant un homme qu’elle venait de rencontrer. Mais je savais si peu de choses en ce temps là. 

Aujourd’hui, alors que notre relation nous autorisait de genre de geste, ma honte en était décuplée. Je n’osais même pas regarder le visage de cet homme si beau, si parfait, qui se tenait au dessus de moi. Je ne souhaitais qu’une chose : pouvoir me cacher sous les draps et ne plus jamais en sortir. Malheureusement pour moi, Lupin s’y trouvait déjà. Alors je saisis nerveusement l’un des oreillers pour me cacher derrière. Ça ne servira à rien mais tant pis !

« Hey… je peux savoir pourquoi tu te caches ? » Lupin me regardait avec des yeux amusés. « Aha~~ se pourrait-il que je sois si incroyable que tu n’oses pas me regarder ?

-J’ai trop honte pour pouvoir te regarder ! Stupide Lupin ! » Cet homme était actuellement en tenue d’Adam juste au dessus de moi. Bien sûr que je suis gênée ! Et dire que cet après-midi il n’avait même pas conscience à quel point son corps était des plus sublimes. Je l’entendis alors pouffer légèrement, et je compris rapidement qu’il se retenait de rire. Tout du moins, il avait essayé. 

-Hahahah ! » Lupin se mît donc à rire aux éclats. 

-N-Ne te moque pas de moi ! » Sous le coup de la frustration, je lui ai alors envoyé l’oreiller dans la figure et j’ai ensuite profité de cette courte diversion pour m’emmitoufler totalement dans le drap. « Tu es toujours à me taquiner ! Stupide Lupin ! T’es horrible ! » Là où c’était d’autant plus dramatique, c’était que j’étais incapable de lui en vouloir. Pas lorsqu’il riait de bon cœur comme ça. C’est injuste…

-Hahahah ! Pardon, c’est juste que… vraiment… haha, tu es tellement adorable. Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher » Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lupin finit par se calmer et chercha mon regard. Il chercha durant plusieurs minutes une ouverture à ma carapace de tissu. « Tu me pardonnes ? 

-….je ne sais pas… j’ai honte de me montrer devant toi… » 

« Tu n’as pas à rougir. Tu es le trésor le plus inestimable qui soit. » Tout en parlant, Lupin déposa de petits baisers sur mon visage. Mon front, ma joue, mes lèvres, mon cou. Et bien sûr, contre… « Tu es magnifique, Cardia. » Un à un, il embrassa les morceaux du joyau incrusté dans ma poitrine. Chacune de ses caresses me faisait l’effet d’une décharge électrique, et la sensation en était décuplée lorsqu’il toucha l’Horologium. La température de mon corps grimpait un peu plus à chaque seconde. « C’est agréable ?

-Je… je ne sais pas… je me sens bizarre… » J’étais trop embarrassé pour pouvoir analyser quoique ce soit. Et même sans ça, il m’était impossible de me concentrer pleinement en présence de Lupin. Il afficha un air joueur.

-Hey, hey. Un peu de coopération s’il te plaît. Je suis l’homme le plus incroyable au monde c’est vrai, mais je reste un homme. Il est de mon devoir de gentleman de satisfaire la femme que j’aime » Comment pouvait-il être aussi arrogant dans un moment pareil ?!

-C-C’est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Je n’ai jamais fais ça avant- !

-Qui te dit que je l’ai déjà fais ? » Le visage de Lupin était sérieux, et tout aussi rouge que le mien « Je suis peut être confiant, mais je veux pouvoir te satisfaire et te donner du plaisir. » 

Dessous les draps, je pouvais sentir la main de Lupin descendre tout doucement le long de mon corps. Sa main effleura mon dos, mes hanches, mes jambes et ensuite… quelque chose de fin et d’étranger entra en moi. Au début, la sensation était étrange. Dérangeante. Et puis doucement, cette gêne se mua en une sensation totalement différente. De légers petits courants électriques parcouraient mon corps de part en part. Lorsque Lupin poussa plus loin son « exploration », mon corps se cambra. A cet instant, quelque chose s’éveilla en moi. Une autre moi… s’agitait de l’intérieur, répondant à l’appel des caresses de Lupin. 

Lupin murmurait tendrement au creux de mon oreille, tout en la mordillant au passage. Sa voix me faisait l’effet d’un aphrodisiaque. Mon corps commençait à se détendre de lui-même sous son contact. C’était à la fois délicieux et frustrant de constater que mon propre corps était à sa merci, sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit pour le contrôler. Finalement, Lupin se positionna entre mes jambes et plongea son regard dans le mien. Nos deux fronts étaient posés l’un contre l’autre. 

« Tu es prête… ? » Demanda t-il tout bas. J’ai acquiescé. L’instant suivant…

Quelque chose de brûlant entra en moi avec la plus grande prudence. Mais cette fois, une toute autre sensation prit place. Plus présente, sourde, incontrôlable. La douleur me fît rejeter la tête en arrière et serrer les draps avec force. Lupin guida mes mains autour de son cou pour m’offrir une stabilité. 

« L-Lupin’ ! » Il s’arrêta finalement, haletant. 

Je peinais à garder les yeux ouverts. La voix de Lupin était basse et étouffée. Il semblait à bout de force. Jamais encore il ne m’avait permit de le voir aussi faible, aussi vulnérable. Il releva la tête. Son visage était rougi et brillait sous l’effort. Ses pupilles or tremblaient et semblaient regarder directement dans mon cœur. Ce trop plein de bonheur me fît monter les larmes aux yeux contre ma volonté. 

« Cardia ? Qu’est-ce que tu as… ? Tu as mal ? Tu pleures… » La main de Lupin caressa doucement mon visage en sanglots. Ses lèvres vinrent essayer les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de mes joues. 

-…Arsène… » 

Étais-je seulement capable de lui rendre la pareille ? Étais-je seulement capable de le combler autant qu’il me comblait actuellement ? M’était-il réellement permit de vivre le reste de ma vie aux côtés de cet homme ? Je t’aime… Je t’aime. Mais aucun mot de dépassa la barrière de mes lèvres. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c’était d’embrasser son front en nage. Que je te transmette à quel point je pense à toi. 

« Je t’aime Arsène. » Un étrange silence répondit à ma déclaration. Je pensais que Lupin allait me taquiner pour cela, comme il l’avait toujours fait. Mais au lieu de cela, il avait cessé tout mouvement et je le découvris les yeux emplis de surprise. « Q-quoi… ? J’ai dis quelque chose de bizarre ? » Il se mît à rire de bon cœur.

-Hahahah !! Sérieusement… Je suis en train de faire l’amour avec la femme que j’aime, tu me dis que tu m’aimes et maintenant tu me demandes si tu as dis quelque chose de bizarre ? Tu es juste adorable, Cardia. »

Il entremêla sa main avec la mienne et m’embrassa à nouveau passionnément. J’aimais cet homme. J’aimais sincèrement ce gentleman voleur, Arsène Lupin. Depuis le premier soir, il avait dérobé mon cœur. La peur présente dans mon corps avait disparu, emportant avec elle mes craintes et la mort elle-même. Lupin me touchait, explorant chaque parcelle de mon être sans être blesser en retour. La sensation de confort de sa peau contre la mienne était la plus exquise de toutes.

Cette nuit-là, tous mes rêves devinrent réalité. Et j’étais là, dans ses bras…


End file.
